ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AWA World Heavyweight Championship
The American Wrestling Association (AWA) World Heavyweight Championship was a professional wrestling world championship and the highest ranked championship in the now defunct American Wrestling Alliance. It is regarded as one of the most prestigious championships in professional wrestling history. __TOC__ History The AWA World Heavyweight Championship was established in May 1960, after the AWA became a separate promotion from the National Wrestling Alliance, which had previously been a part of the NWA's Minneapolis, Minnesota-area presence. The first champion was Pat O'Connor, who was recognized as the first champion upon the AWA's secession from the NWA as O'Connor held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship as well, which he won on January 9, 1959. The creation of this world title along with the NWA world title would pave the way for the creation of many other world championships in other wrestling promotions. The title was supposedly revived in 1996 in Dale Gagner's independent promotion AWA Superstars of Wrestling, who re-licensed the AWA name. However, World Wrestling Entertainment has sued Gagner for the use of the AWA name, citing trademark infringement, as the WWE owns the AWA tape library, trademarks, and logos. AWA Superstars of Wrestling has claimed lineage for their world title to the classic AWA title and control over the title history, but because there is no connection to the original organizations or individuals involved therein, no continuity in title reigns or even physical belts, and questionable legal use of the AWA name, the claims made by AWA Superstars of Wrestling are in historical dispute and in legal jeopardy. Dale Gagner's claim that his AWA Superstars of Wrestling resumed the operations of the original AWA was more than tenuous, and the quality of champions it produced seemed to pale in comparison to the original AWA. In 2005, in what some might call a publicity stunt, the AWA Superstars recognized Hulk Hogan as a two-time AWA champion based upon two pinfalls he scored over AWA world champion Nick Bockwinkel way back in 1982, and 1983. Both decisions by the referee were quickly reversed by the AWA president based upon dubious technicalities, and these title changes were never officially recognized. AWA Superstars took it upon itself to revise the original AWA title history, and correct the alleged wrongs against Hulk Hogan, but the decision was not widely welcomed, or accepted, in pro-wrestling circles. However, the announcement was not altogether rejected, as some felt Hulk Hogan was deserving of the correction all along. Regardless of one's opinion, these once largely forgotten and unofficial AWA title transfers are now often mentioned as a footnote in world-title history discussions. In fact, some non-wrestling media sources now commonly note or report Hulk Hogan as an official two-time AWA champion when covering his career, all based upon Dale Gagner's 2005 announcement - perhaps unaware of the weak historical and legal standing which the AWA Superstars held, or in deference to the fame and likability of Hulk Hogan. Title history †Title changes not officially recognized by the American Wrestling Association. List of top combined reigns The AWA World Heavyweight Championship was the primary championship in the American Wrestling Alliance professional wrestling organization. It was created in July 2006, and it has been held by many successful professional wrestlers. History Origin On July 2, 2006, CCW, the new championship was not initially represented by its own title belt. Because of this, AWA regularly claimed the AWA World Championship lineage for its own championship. Current Champion The current AWA World Heavyweight Champion is Michael O'Dell, who defeated Jade on July 2, 2006 in Panama City, Florida. This is Hurricanes' first reign as champion. Championship Reign by Length Also See * Christian Championship Wrestling AWA World Heavyweight Champion Category:World Heavyweight Championships